


A Little Bit Like Love [Podfic]

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Nat King Cole, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swan Queen Podfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between love and hate.</p>
<p>A Swan Queen podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Like Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363500) by [Ellemae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Can't see the audio player? Click here to stream mp3](https://soundcloud.com/ellemae-2/a-little-bit-like-love)
> 
> This is my first podfic, and obviously it's a bit rough around the edges. I really need a better mic, but don't want to invest unless there's interest. So please do let me know if you think I ought to make more podfics or if you have any constructive criticism (for instance, is my accent an issue for you?). Thanks! And Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
